


One of Our Days

by luvsbitca



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Allotment, Fluff, Gardening, M/M, Post Series, day in the life, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/luvsbitca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years after the series, and after James and Lewis have started a relationship they share a Saturday together. That is it, just some lovely sweet time spent together. Written for the lewis_challenge (LJ) Summer Challenge 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Our Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



> **Disclaimer –** I don't own anything.
> 
> I cannot say thank you to complexlight enough. She has been a godsend. When this challenge started I have an idea to create a fanmix that was going to be supplemented by a series of ficlets – one for each song. She helped with the brainstorming and idea bouncing but as I was getting to the actual writing (I have the songs and the plan) I was silly enough to go and change careers and jobs so this is something of a last minute story. I love it regardless but I appreciate the help given to me by complexlight so much.  
> This fluff, utter fluff and as such James might be just a little OOC, hell they both might be. I love this thing regardless.

**One of Our Days  
** by Moonbeam

Hathaway groaned.

"Come on, lad, up you get."

Hathaway turned over. "No."

"You agreed to come down to the allotment with me this morning."

"Early."

Lewis laughed next to him and then got out of bed. Hathaway groaned again at the cold air that slipped in under the blankets.

"I'll go and make some coffee," Lewis said and disappeared out of the bedroom.

James knew he had promised Robbie a day at the allotment but he had stayed up too late reading a text for his course.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

After Lewis left the force James had gone to Innocent telling her he was leaving the police to return to academic life. She had narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. Then she negotiated him into staying on as a part time consultant. It was part of a new inter-departmental programme. Hathaway agreed only because Robbie had decided to stay in Oxford rather than going up to Manchester to Lynn. If Robbie had left he would have gone somewhere far away and found a new life. It made him melancholy to even think about how empty that life would have been.

James had assumed that the conversation they had at the pub about an allotment and a boat for the river was…talk. Then Robbie got himself an allotment and he dragged James down there in the morning, or on the weekend; really, anytime he could drag James away from his books.

James hadn't expected Robbie to actually want to hang out with his ex-bagman when he retired and yet Robbie called him so they could go to the pub or for a meal. They went to the allotment and then one Saturday Robbie took James down to the river and showed him the boat. Robbie asked his opinion, wouldn't let James get away with half an answer or anything else. He demanded that James tell him what he thought. James had, they kept looking at boats until they agreed on one. James hadn't understood what made Robbie so adamant about it, why he so desperately wanted James' opinion.

James assumed that Robbie's relationship with Laura would keep them from spending too much time together but Robbie seemed to seek out his companionship more than…at the time he told himself it was more than he has expected but Robbie seemed to want to spend more time with him, with James, than he did Laura. It made the last little bit of hope in James' heart – the part of him he hadn't beaten down with logic and self-control, it made that part of him want.

Laura and Robbie slowly fizzled away but Robbie never stopped seeking James out.

In the end it had been Lynn. Of all people, Lynn, who had sat her father down and asked why he didn't do something about his James. Robbie told him about it a couple of days later over fish and chips. James had frozen, the food already in his stomach turning to lead. He wanted to run away but he had no way out with Robbie looking at him like that. James hadn't said anything. Robbie watched him, silent and knowing, while James tried to wait him out.

_"She was right of course," Robbie said. "She told me that I talked about you all the time. She said I was acting like someone in love. And then I thought about it. Never did think it was odd that I preferred your company to anyone else's. Though maybe it was. What do you think, lad?"_

Almost two years later and James still wasn't entirely sure what made him lean over and kiss Robbie. It was…awkward, until it wasn't and then it was Robbie kissing James and it was wonderful.

_Robbie nodded. "Then I suppose this is something we're going to do then."_

After that James hadn't been able to eat his food though they hadn't done anything more that night – just watched their programme and then James had stood up to leave. Robbie had grabbed his wrist, pulled him over for another kiss.

They took things slowly…very slowly, but Robbie never seemed to be worried about the fact that James was a man. Then, things went from slow to suddenly very quick in a single night.

After that things seemed to roll along. They both gave up their apartments to get one together, close to school and the allotment. They spent Christmases together up in Manchester. They were planning a little holiday during James' summer break from university. They were happy.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

James had managed to drag himself up to a sitting position in their bed, the wall cold at his back, when Robbie came back with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I do love you," James said accepting the hot mug happily.

"I'm not letting you out of coming to help me."

James smiled and wrapped his hand around Robbie's wrist. "Wasn't trying to."

Robbie smiled and kissed him before he stood and walked over to the wardrobe. "I'm just going to go and get dressed."

James slipped a little further down into the blankets and drank his coffee.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

James closed his eyes and turned his back to the sun. They had been working for half an hour and he was honestly glad that Robbie had pulled him out of the house. It was a warm day, the warmest it had been all week and James had been cooped up inside for most of it – busy with school or at work. He hadn't stood out in the sun, just letting the heat seep into his skin in a long time.

"You'd best put more sunscreen on."

James didn't bother to open his eyes as he smiled at Robbie. "You sure I don't need a little colour?"

"I prefer it when you aren't in pain with sunburn."

James reached up to the sky, knowing his shirt was revealing the little slice of skin between pants and t-shirt. He held in the smile knowing that Robbie liked that patch of skin.

"Distracting me won't work."

James shrugged and bent back down to keep turning the bare garden bed. They were getting ready to plant a new patch of vegetables. Robbie was wedding the other garden bed but he was making James do the heavy lifting today. James was happy to do it, he didn't like the days when Robbie came home exhausted after spending too many hours at the allotment. He would be sore and limp his way out of the bath after soaking. James would hand him a couple of paracetamol tablets and find the massage oil he had started to keep after one too many mornings when Robbie struggled to get out of bed without pain.

Robbie had made a comment once about being an old man…too old for James. James had done everything he could to prove to Robbie that he simply didn't care how old or sore Robbie got. James loved him and he had never, _never_ , had anything he loved as much as he loved Robbie. He had never wanted to keep something like he wanted to keep Robbie.

Robbie hadn't even dared to make a joke about it since.

James dug down into the soil. It had been raining earlier in the week but had been dry and cool since so the soil was turning easily.

"What are you planting?" James asked, as he neared the end of the bed. He would have to stop for a drink and some more sunscreen when he reached the end. He really didn't fancy being too sunburnt to enjoy the rest of his weekend.

"Carrots, tomatoes and leeks." Robbie said. "Apparently planting them together will keep some insects from invading."

James nodded and stood up to stretch out.

"Hullo, Rob," Thomas, one of the older gents who also had an allotment, called out stopping in their space. "Good to see you brought your James along. It's been too long since the lad's come out to help ya."

"Hi, Thomas," Robbie said standing.

"Thomas," James said, walking to the tree that provided occasional shade to their lot to get some water.

When Robbie had first taken up the allotment, when James had spent a lot more time here, he had been worried that some of the older men might have a problem with their relationship. Robbie had shrugged and said that was their problem but James had still been worried. He shouldn't have been. It seemed the allotment group were surprisingly open-minded. They didn't care so long as you tended your patch of earth and were friendly. In fact, Mrs Albert, who tended at the very back of the allotments had complimented James on landing such a fine man. James couldn't disagree.

Once James was covered in sunscreen again, with some for the back of Robbie's neck and nose as well, James started planting the seeds under Robbie's careful supervision. It felt like their time as coppers again. Robbie's instructions reminding James of the way he used to encourage James along. If James were honest, and he tried to be with Robbie, he liked Robbie telling him what to do again. It was something that was not a part of their relationship anymore, obviously, but it was familiar and made James nostalgic for those times. Though he wouldn't go back, not ever, not when he now got Robbie the way he had always wanted him.

They finished up just a little after eleven and James stretched out. He knew he'd be a bit sore the next day but it was worth it to have spent the morning with Robbie in the sun.

"Pub lunch?" James asked.

Robbie twisted around and stretched out his own back. James always worried about Robbie's back, remembered that night they'd dumped Robbie's old mattress in a skip. Robbie swore his time at the allotment did him good and James supposed he would have to just keep the massage oil in the cupboard topped up.

"Not like this," Robbie said. "Home and shower. Then a pub lunch."

James supposed that was a wise decision. He had a fleeting thought about sharing the shower but he would save that for another time or they'd never make it to the pub.

They went home and showered, changed, and Robbie pulled James into a kiss before they left their bedroom. James slid his fingers into Robbie's damp hair and smiled against his lips.

Robbie pulled away and grinned at him. "It's a date. So you're buying me lunch, lad."

James laughed and nodded before herding Robbie out of the house.

"Don't I always, Sir?"

Robbie threw him a look while James closed and locked the door behind them.

They walked to their local pub slowly, in no great rush though James was looking forward to his pint.

There was a table out in the sun, the shade of a pub umbrella enough to keep them from getting burned. James left Robbie at the table to order their drinks. He handed over his money and grabbed a couple of menus while he waited for their pints to be pulled.

They ordered and worked their way through their pints slowly. Once, James would have felt awkward with the silence between them. Back then James hadn't felt comfortable in his own skin. Still didn't sometimes. But, the path he seemed to be on now suited him better than any he had tried before. And that gnawing, horribly sickening feeling he had been carrying with him since he was fourteen and realised that he might be one of _those_ boys. The ones who liked other boys, the ones that he father told him were wrong and the bible told him were evil. Robbie had helped, but Will's suicide had started it all. It made James think in a way he had refused to since he had dedicated his life to God and the church.

Now, with Robbie in his life, James had finally let that go and accepted this part of his life, and himself.

"You have that serious face," Robbie said, breaking into his thoughts.

"Just thinking good things," James said.

Robbie looked at him questioningly. "Your expression disagrees."

James nodded. "I'm very happy. I didn't think I would be. You've played a big part in that."

Robbie's eyes softened though he didn't smile at James. James still felt like he did.

Robbie's face grew more serious. "I didn't expect this to happen to me twice. Always assumed I'd only get that lucky once but you've made me very happy too, James."

James ducked his head. Robbie didn't call him James much. When he was being especially serious or when they were in bed together. It never failed to cause James to feel a little tug in the chest and he wondered sometimes if it would feel different if Robbie did it more regularly. He didn't want to change it though.

Lunch arrived just after James got them another round.

"Lynn wants us to come up next week."

James frowned and thought about his schedule.

"I could go," James said, slowly. "But, I would have to take some work with me."

"We'll wait until things settled down some." Robbie said.

James sighed. "I should have time the weekend after. Or you could go without me."

Robbie just shook his head. "I'll tell her we might come the next weekend."

James couldn't help but be pleased that Robbie didn't want to go without him but he didn't like keeping Robbie from Lynn and his grandsons.

"Don't worry, lad." Robbie said, reading his expression.

"You don't see Lynn and the boys enough."

"I see them enough to be their favourite Grandpop and I don't see them so much that I just feel like a babysitter. It's a good situation. You don't stop me seeing them."

"I feel like I do sometimes," James admitted.

Robbie shook his head. "The fact is I like spending time with you as much as I like to spend time with Matthew, Lucas and Lynn. Besides, I'm only a couple of hours away if she ever needed me."

James felt his lips quirk but knew it wasn't a complete smile.

"Thought you would have known that by now." Robbie finished, looking James in the eye defiantly but James knew it for the reminder it was not for the chastisement it sounded like.

"I..." James looked Robbie in the eye. "I do. I just worry sometimes that I am keeping you here."

"Daft lad," Robbie said affectionately. "I love you. I chose to stay here because it's me home and you're here. You're more important to me than being free babysitting is. You're more important to me than a lot of things."

"I love you, too," James said quietly. Robbie smiled and James knew that he had understood all of the other things that James hasn't said. Things like the fact that Robbie was the single most important person in his life. Things that James only knew how to say in the dark when they were curled together in bed.

"Now," Robbie said changing the topic. "Tell me what you're studying while I'm watching terrible TV."

James smiled and started talking about what he'd been reading about for the last week and a half. Robbie tended to leave him to his study when he got to this part of his terms. James appreciated it and always made sure to surface for meals though they tended not to talk about it to give James a good break.

They finished their meal and James ambled back to the bar for a last pint. The sun was still warm with a few clouds for shade but there was no hint of rain.

"What else are you planning to do at the allotment?" James asked. James knew this was the busiest time at the allotment and Robbie would end up spending a couple of hours there a day.

"There will be some ripe fruit and veg in the next week or so," Robbie said. "I'm not emptying that bed this year though. I'm going to leave the same plants. I like what we've harvested out of it. I'm going to try and clear that last bed though. I think it's time to clear it and get it ready for next year."

Robbie had three beds as part of his section of the allotment. Each year he added one new bed to his plans. The first year had been the hardest but they knew what they were doing now. This new bed would be the last time they would have to put that much effort into it. James was both looking forward to it and dreading it.

They drank their pints and had a chat about what they were going to do over Christmas - Lynn was coming to them this year since they had a bigger place now and were settled. They had been toying with the idea of going away on a good, long holiday next year after James was finished his studies. Though, they couldn't agree on where to go. James knew he'd agree to the trip to Spain that Robbie kept arguing for but he liked to make the man work for it a little. When James was working full time again he would insist on the trip to New Zealand and Australia he knew Robbie would love. A chance to see Mark. James made enough to pay his way and put a little away as savings but he looked forward to a proper, full time salary again. And he really wanted to treat Robbie to a trip to see his son. Plus, James had always wanted to go to Australia. One day, not too far away, he would and he'd take Robbie with him.

James sat back when he'd finished his pint to watch Robbie nurse his. He missed having a cigarette at times like this but he was glad he'd finally kicked the habit. Especially because Lynn had stopped lecturing him, with graphic pictures, and stories about her father having to live without him because of his 'filthy habit'. She'd looked so pleased when he had finally stopped needing even the patches. Then she had told them she was pregnant again. He still wasn't sure he was a good choice of godparent to Lucas but he loved the role regardless.

"Should we go for a ride in the boat?" James asked, looking up at the sky.

Robbie chuckled. "We could, or we could go home and have a kip."

James smiled. "Which type of kip are we talking about?"

"The type that you have on sunny Saturday afternoons."

James stood from the table. "Let's go."

Robbie squeezed his hand as they left the pub. They didn't hold hands, they weren't the type, but it was a gesture that made James smile down at Robbie regardless.

**The End**


End file.
